Dibelakangku
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Dibelakang orang hebat pasti ada orang yang hebat juga. Apakah aku seorang yang hebat? Lalu, siapakah yang berada dibelakangku? Persembahan buat Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Agustus! Warning! Slight Shounen-ai! Please RnR...


Persembahan spesial pakai telor *bletak* buat Bleach Vivariation Festival! ^^

Kali ini saya mencoba membuat RenByaku (What? Bukannya elo suka ByakuRen?). Disini saya memakai dua canon setting yang berbeda, canon setting awal dan akhir cerita dalam Bleach manga volume 21, dan canon setting flashback dalam Bleach manga volume 17. Sudut pandang cerita dari Abarai Renji. Yosh! Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**Tema :** OwnerXPower

**Pair :** RenjiXByakuya

**Warning :** (mungkin) OOC, abal, gaje, dan mengarah ke shounen-ai

* * *

**#**

**#**

Dibelakang orang hebat pasti ada orang yang hebat juga.

Apakah aku seorang yang hebat?

Lalu, siapakah yang berada dibelakangku?

* * *

**#**

**DIBELAKANGKU**

**(Kekuatan sesungguhnya ada pada orang dibelakangmu)**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

Aku menitikkan tinta kata terakhir dalam lembar tugasku. Lalu dengan perlahan aku membubuhkan namaku dipojok kanan kertas.

Divisi enam terasa sunyi. Suasana masih terbawa oleh pengkhianatan tiga Taichou—Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen. Aku bisa merasakan betapa pedihnya perasaan ketiga Fukutaichou yang ditinggalkan itu. Ya,baik Kira, Hinamori, ataupun Hisagi pasti sangat kecewa sedalam-dalamnya karena penghianatan Taichou mereka.

Sama seperti mereka, aku juga tak rela jika Taichouku—Kuchiki Byakuya—meninggalkanku sendirian. Rasa itu benar-benar menghantuiku saat aku mendengar dari divisi empat bahwa Taichou terluka parah saat dirinya menyelamatkan Rukia dari tebasan Ichimaru-Taichou.

Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Taichou. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Aku ingin melihat keadaannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

Ya, ingatan itu yang menahanku sejenak. Waktu seakan berputar membawaku kepada ingatan seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

**#.#**

_**Seminggu yang lalu…..**_

Aku melarikan diri dari penjara, bershunpo menerjang para bawahanku. Aku tak peduli apakah pedang mereka patah atau mereka terjatuh akibat terjanganku. Aku tak peduli. Semua pikiranku hanya terpusat pada Rukia.

Apakah pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Rukia?

Ternyata tidak—ada seorang lagi yang kupikirkan. Aku juga memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat aku hormati.

KUCHIKI BYAKUYA

Aku harus melawannya demi menyelamatkan Rukia. Tapi apakah aku bisa mengalahkannya? Keyakinanku nampaknya tidak selaras dengan isi hatiku. Ada rasa yang mengganjal dalam hatiku.

_**Aku merasa takut**_

_**Walaupun aku berpura-pura mengejarmu dan mengasah taringku**_

_**Sebenarnya menginjak bayanganmu pun…**_

_**Aku merasa takut….. ***_

* * *

Langkahku terhenti. Aku merasakan reiatsu yang sangat kuat—dan kukenali. Bulir keringat menetes dari dahiku. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Ketakutan mulai menghampiriku.

Aku melihat di atas menara. Kuchiki Byakuya menatapku dengan tajam. sepertinya dia tahu maksud -tiba saja, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Mau apa kau?" Pertanyaan datar itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Rukia," jawabku mantap.

"Tidak boleh," jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali menatapku tajam.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap pergi menyelamatkannya," Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali," Jawaban itu seakan cukup memberikan penegasan bagiku—aku tidak boleh pergi menyelamatkan Rukia.

Dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Angin pelan berhembus dibelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan gerakannya, ini gerakan favoritnya—Senka.

Aku menebaskan pedangku kepadanya. Wajahnya nampak terkejut sejenak karena aku bisa membaca gerakannya.

Walapun begitu, dia mencoba memprovokasiku, mengatakan bahwa kemampuanku belum seberapa. Provokasinya—yang sangat meremehkanku— memanaskan hatiku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya memprovokasiku.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melampauinya, dialah orang yang selalu aku kejar untuk aku lampaui. Jauh sebelum aku memasuki gotei 13.

Ya, hanya dialah orangnya.

**.**

Dia mencoba menyerangku dengan Senbonzakuranya, namun aku berhasil menahan pedangnya dengan Shikai_-_ku.

"Kau tak akan bisa menebasku dengan pedang itu lagi!" seruku. Aku puas melihat wajah tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Kesempatan langka melihat wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itu terkejut.

"Kau mengeluarkan Shikai tanpa menyebut namanya?" Ekspresi tidak percaya masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat wajah datar itu enyah dari diri Kuchiki Byakuya—saat ini.

Aku menarik pedangku, "Biarkan aku melampauimu, Kuchiki-Taichou!"

Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku akan melawan dia dengan Bankai—dengan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.

"BANKAI!"

* * *

Kini aku berdiri tegak dengan Bankaiku—Hihio Zabimaru. Walaupun begitu, aku gemas melihat dirinya memandangiku tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sejak kapan… kau bisa menguasai Bankai?" tanyanya datar—namun menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya,"Aku tidak mengerti orang sepertimu, yang tidak mengerti tempatnya berpijak," jawabku. Aku mengenggam erat pegangan Bankaiku untuk menyakinkannya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku akan tetap pergi menolong Rukia," jawabku mantap.

"Aku tak akan berkata dua kali," jawaban sakratis itu meneguhkanku untuk menghabisinya.

"Jika kau tak mengizinkanku—menolong Rukia, aku akan pergi setelah menebasmu!" gertakku.

"Itu mustahil," Katanya dengan tenang. "…Kau bahkan takkan bisa menekuk sebelah lututku."

Kata-kata bernada datar itu menaikkan darahku lagi. Aku menggertakkan gigiku—aku tak terima diremehkan seperti itu. Puncak amarahku sudah melebihi batasnya.

'Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi Bankaiku, Kuchiki Byakuya!' batinku.

**.**

Hihio Zabimaru menari dan meliuk mencoba menerkam sang master shunpo. Sedangkan sang master shunpo itu menghindari dengan lincah. Gaya bertarung yang tenang memang tak pernah selaras denganku.

Pedangku menebas beberapa puncak menara hingga roboh, namun tak sedikitpun pedangku menyentuh kulitnya. Aku semakin brutal menyerangnya.

"Itu memang pantas disebut Bankai," katanya saat mulut pedangku siap menelannya. Entah bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu padahal bahaya sudah mendekatinya dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter. Inilah yang aku tidak mengerti dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Tapi berakhir sudah!" Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang sejak tadi disarungkannya.

Ia menyerang Bankaiku dengan Senbonzakuranya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku melepas sendi pedangku untuk menghindari ribuan pedang tak terlihat itu.

Lewat Reiatsuku, semua sendi pedang tersambung kembali. Sebuah kejutan manis untuk Kuchiki Byakuya. Ternyata, ia benar-benar terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku memang sengaja melepas sendi Hihio Zabimaru untuk menghindari pedangmu," jawabku santai.

Mata abu-abunya masih menggambarkan raut terkejut yang belum lepas. Aku tahu, sulit baginya untuk mempercayai perkataanku.

"…Aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku bisa melihat pedangmu!" Kurasa jawaban itu cukup mempertegas dirinya.

Aku menarik pedang Hihio Zabimaru dan membuat Byakuya terjatuh. Dia terjatuh dengan lutut kiri yang tertekuk. Satu kosong untukku.

"Sebelah lututmu tertekuk," ujarku sinis sambil melihat dirinya yang masih bertekuk lutut.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," Aku kembali melihat reaksi Kuchiki Byakuya yang masih terlihat tenang meskipun dirinya telah termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Kali ini aku mengucapkan namanya—yang tak pernah lagi kuucapkan setelah menjadi Fukutaichounya— dengan lantang agar ia bereaksi.

Ternyata benar, dia bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja, Reiatsu menakutkan itu menyergapku dan membangunkan bulu romaku lagi.

"Mengakhiri ya…." kata Byakuya pelan dan menakutkan. Aku menunggunya berdiri tegak dan menarik pedangnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengakhirinya dengan pedangku," Ia menarik Senbonzakuranya—tanda ia siap menyerangku lagi.

**.**

Aku menatapnya sinis, "Kau sudah lupa ya, aku sudah bisa melihat pedangmu—jadi percuma saja kau menggunakannya!" Entah mengapa aku senang memprovokasinya seperti itu. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa resikonya dibalik ini semua.

"…..Karena pedangku yang akan mengakhirinya!" Tanpa menghitung waktu lagi, aku menebasnya dengan Hihio Zabimaru.

Ternyata Byakuya tidak memakai pedangnya untuk menyerangku. Mulutnya merapal Hadouke-33—Soukatsui dan mengarahkannya kepadaku.

Aku berpikir bahwa dia memakai Kidou untuk mengecohku, sehingga Hihio Zabimaru tetap melaju kencang—siap menerkam Byakuya.

"Kau naïf!" gertakku sambil tetap mengatur gerakan pedangku, "Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu gerakanmu?"

Namun keberuntungan tidak seiring dengan kata-kataku. Hihio Zabimaru lepas dari kontrolku dan menabrak menara. Satu sendinya hancur menabrak menara. Aku kesulitan mengendalikan Bankaiku sendiri.

" Kaulah yang naïf," jawabnya datar.

"….Aku menggunakan kidou bukan untuk mengalihkanmu, tapi untuk mengacaukan Bankaimu."

Jawabannya cukup menyentakku. Ya, aku sebenarnya masih belum begitu mengerti tentang Bankaiku sendiri.

Dia menjelaskan secara teoritis bahwa Bankai dengan ukuran besar harus dikuasai selama puluhan tahun agar pemilik Bankai bisa mengendalikannya secara sempurna. Entah apa yang ada dibenakku, aku terdorong untuk menyetujui setiap perkataannya dalam hati.

"Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk menggunakan Bankai, Renji," kata-katanya terdengar memprovokasiku lagi. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan dia memprovokasi diriku seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh. Byakuya tetap terdiam.

"Hancurnya satu sendi tak akan mengubah apapun—Kuchiki Byakuya!" geramku.

* * *

Aku menyerangnya lagi dengan pedangku. Tanpa kusadari, Byakuya merapalkan Bakudou ke-61—Rokujou Kourou. Aku terdiam di tempat—terikat Bakudou. Kesembronoan membuatku lupa kenyataan bahwa Byakuya adalah seorang master Kidou.

Byakuya mendekatiku yang terikat oleh kidou, "Harusnya kau sarungkan pedangmu dengan patuh—bukan bertindak sembrono seperti itu,"

Tiba-tiba, rasa ketakutan yang sudah kuusir kembali lagi padaku. Kali ini, ketakutan itu semakin melekat dalam tubuhku dan merdesir dalam darahku.

"….Sepertinya kau tidak lupa bahwa aku juga memiliki Bankai," Byakuya melepaskan pedangnya. Kemudian dari bawah tanah, muncul pedang-pedang raksasa yang berpasangan di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mengalir ditubuhku. Bulu romaku berdiri tanpa disuruh.

'_Apakah ini waktu kematianku?'_ batinku yang sudah disergapi rasa ketakutan.

Mulut Byakuya menyeringai, dengan perlahan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang kutakutkan.

"Bankai,"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" kata-kata pengiring Bankai itu keluar dari bibir sempurnanya.

* * *

Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan kidou. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan pedang-pedang tak kasat mata itu mengiris kulit tubuhku. Merah darah mengalir deras, semakin deras, hingga akhirnya aku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tubuhku dibanjiri darahku sendiri.

Tubuhku lemas, Reiatsuku semakin lemah. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas.

Disaat itulah, Byakuya memprovokasiku lagi. Perbedaan diantara kita adalah kapasitas. Bagaikan monyet yang menggapai bulan, namun bulan itu hanyalah bayangan dalam air. Kemudian monyet itu tenggelam. Sebuah majas perbandingan Byakuya untukku.

Namun, yang membuat darahku kembali berdesir adalah kata terakhir dari majas itu.

"….Taringmu tak akan pernah menggapaiku, selamanya."

**.**

Aku masih tetap terbaring. Meskipun majasnya tadi telah mendesirkan darahku, tubuhku masih terpaku oleh tanah.

"….Kupuji kau karena masih bernafas setelah menerima Bankaiku," ujar Byakuya dingin.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, mencoba meraih pedangku. Byakuya menyadari gerakan kecilku.

"Jangan bergerak, nanti umurmu makin pendek," ancamnya lembut.

Entah apa yang kurasakan dari kalimat itu. Tapi, ada kekuatan yang mendorongku setelah Byakuya mengatakan itu.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Aku," Kakiku mulai mampu menopang tubuhku.

"….Masih bisa bertarung!"

Tiba-tiba, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kelopak sakura itu bergabung menjadi beberapa bilah pedang yang siap menghunusku. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bergerak!" gertaknya pelan. Bilah-bilah pedang itu menyatu dan menghunusku.

Aku tetap berlari ke arahnya—tak peduli resikonya. Sampai akhirnya, salah satu dari pedang itu menembus tangan kananku.

**.**

Aku menggigit bibirku, tapi tak bisa kutahan diriku untuk berteriak. Aku berteriak, melepas rasa kecewaku dibandingkan rasa sakit ditanganku.

Aku terjatuh lagi. Kesakitan telah merobek keyakinanku dan menambah ketakutanku.

Byakuya mengatakan bahwa Bankaiku telah binasa, dan artinya ajalku semakin dekat. Percuma saja aku melawannya dalam posisi terjepit seperti ini.

Aku tahu, ini memang berat. Tapi pengakuan inilah yang telah merobohkanku dihadapan Byakuya.

Aku bukan tandingannya.

**.**

Disaat aku tak bisa membela diriku, Byakuya kembali menodongkan pedangnya ke arahku.

"Apakah kau…. masih ingin membual untuk menyelamatkan Rukia?" tanyanya sinis.

Meskipun deru nafasku menghalangi pendengaranku, namun kata-kata itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Sebuah kekuatan—atau mungkin keajaiban— merengkuh tubuhku perlahan dan lembut. Mendesirkan kalbuku. Keanehan yang baru aku rasakan ketika aku bertarung dengan Kuchiki Byakuya—tidak pada lawan-lawanku sebelumnya.

"Ya," jawabku mantap. Kekuatan itu membantuku bangkit lagi. Tekat bulatku untuk menyelamatkan Rukia bangkit lagi.

"Apa?" Suara Byakuya menandakan ketidakpercayaan.

"….Karena aku telah bersumpah," kataku. Byakuya kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kepada siapa?"

"Aku…. telah bersumpah," Aku menarik pedang Byakuya yang bernafsu memutuskan urat leherku,

"Pada jiwaku sendiri!" Aku meremukkan pedang itu dalam satu genggaman.

Aku berlari, membawa pedangku dan menerjang maju. Kekuatan itu membangkitkanku dan membuatku berlari seperti ini.

**.**

CREP!

Pedangku menancap di dada Byakuya.

Tapi…. mengapa tak keluar darah dari haorinya?

Ternyata pedangku patah, Zabimaru pecah berkeping-keping. Pedangku gagal menembus jantungnya.

**.**

CRAT!

Rasa perih di tubuhku semakin mengiris. Tubuhku terasa lemas lagi. Reiatsuku semakin lemah dan makin melemah.

Aku menarik syal turquoise yang membalut leher jenjangnya—sebagai bukti perlawananku yang terakhir. Perlahan tubuhku terkulai mencium tanah yang basah oleh darahku sendiri. Aku kembali dibaluti kekecewaan.

Aku telah kalah.

* * *

Mataku masih setengah terbuka—meskipun aku ingin sekali memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin mendengar kata-katanya.

Kemudian, ia menyelimutiku dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

Wangi sakura menyelimuti tubuhku. Terasa lembut ditubuhku.

"Hebat," katanya datar. "Taringmu memang telah menjangkauku."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu terdengar datar—khas Byakuya. Meskipun terdengar datar, namun terasa memberiku satu kesadaran.

Kuchiki Byakuya telah mengakui kekuatanku.

Namun, apakah benar kekuatanku bisa diakui? Aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. Tak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia.

Kelopak mataku mulai memberat, semakin berat, dan semuanya menjadi hitam. Semuanya gelap.

**#.#**

**

* * *

**

Aku kembali ke alam nyataku. Kenangan itu menghilang sejenak. Kini aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku ingin menemui Taichou. Kakiku melangkah ke rumah sakit di Soul Society.

**.**

Aku memasuki ruangan rumah sakit dimana Taichou sedang duduk memandangi jendela yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya.

Aku melihat tubuh kurusnya dibalut oleh kimono putih. Dadanya dibaluti perban. Jujur, aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini.

'_Taichou, mengapa dirimu harus seperti ini?'_ Batinku pedih.

"Ada apa, Renji?" tanyanya datar. Ia menyadari kedatanganku.

"Aku ingin menemui anda, Taichou," jawabku pelan. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar dalam keheningan ini. Baik aku maupun Taichou, tak satupun dari kita berdua yang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Kemudian Taichou mengatakan sesuatu, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku masih hidup," katanya datar.

**.**

_Pernyataan itu menyentakku. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Taichou—dengan alasan apapun._

_Perlukah aku jujur kepadamu, Taichou?_

_Perlukah aku mengatakan hal ini padamu?_

_Jika kau mati, apakah ada penggantimu?_

_Jika kau mati, maka aku kehilangan kekuatanku—selamanya. _

_Aku baru menyadarinya, Taichou—maafkan aku._

_Kau memprovokasiku bukan untuk menjatuhkanku, tapi untuk mentransferkan kekuatan kepadaku._

_Itulah caramu yang baru aku sadari sekarang._

_Caramu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya._

_Kaulah yang ingin kulampaui, Taichou. Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan darimu._

**.**

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Taichou tadi. Aku telah mempunyai satu jawaban tepat untuknya.

"Jika anda mati, lalu siapa yang harus kulampaui—agar menjadi lebih kuat?"

Wajah tampan itu masih tetap datar. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini tentang dirinya.

"Taichou, aku—" kata-kataku terhenti sejenak karena ada yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

**.**

"RENJII!"

Suara berisik ini…. Si rambut jeruk itu! Untuk apa dia masuk lewat jendela rumah sakit?

Dasar pengganggu! Aku jadi lupa apa yang harus kukatakan!

Aku menghampiri si rambut jeruk alias Kurosaki Ichigo, lalu memasang pandangan membunuh.

"BERISIK!" bentakku. Ichigo kaget mendengar sambutan 'hangat'ku.

Aku belum puas memarahinya. Karena dia, aku jadi kehilangan kata-kata bagus itu.

"Kau mau apa sih? Barusan aku hampir mengatakan hal yang bagus!" teriakku kesal.

Wajah Ichigo langsung memucat, "Ma..Maaf," katanya terbata-bata.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Ichigo tidak peduli dengan sikapku.

Kemudian ia langsung kembali serius. "Kau lihat Rukia, tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak," jawabku. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Rukia?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ya. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo ngawur.

Tiba-tiba Inoue Orihime muncul dari jendela. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Aku dan Taichou hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Ichigo dan Inoue ribut di jendela.

Tapi akhirnya mereka langsung berpamitan kepada Taichou—dan kepadaku. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Meninggalkan kami berdua dengan tanda tanya di kepala kami.

* * *

"Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa, Renji?" Tanya Taichou.

Aku teringat apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Taichou. Aku menghela nafas, menenangkan diriku sejenak.

"Taichou, aku…. ingin berterima kasih kepadamu," jawabku.

Dahi Taichou mengerut heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau tidak membunuhku pada waktu itu."

"Membunuhmu?" Ia menekankan kata itu, seakan tidak setuju dengan perkataanku.

"Ya. Pertarungan kita pada waktu itu. Padahal Taichou sudah mengancam akan membunuhku, tapi Taichou tetap tidak membunuhku," Perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu bibir merah mudanya kembali terbuka.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melampauiku," jawabnya datar.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengatakannya kepadaku. Hal itu yang membuatku bahagia.

"Arigatou, Taichou." Ucapku pelan.

Taichou hanya mengangguk singkat. Aku tersenyum singkat padanya.

Aku tak ingin beranjak darinya. Aku masih ingin menemaninya disini. Hanya itulah sebagai rasa terima kasihku.

Aku tetap setia sebagai Fukutaichounya. Dan aku berharap, dia mengetahuinya.

**.**

_Kekuatan orang hebat berasal pada orang hebat yang berada dibelakangnya._

_Walaupun terletak dibelakang, dialah kekuatan yang paling hebat._

_Aku juga orang hebat. _

_Karena ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku._

_Dan aku tahu siapa yang berdiri dibelakangku._

_Dialah orang yang hebat. Yang selalu ingin kulampaui._

_Kuchiki Byakuya orang yang hebat. Dialah yang ingin kulampaui._

_Dan dialah orang yang berdiri dibelakangku._

_

* * *

_

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

**

* * *

**

*** **(_Abarai Renji about Kuchiki Byakuya_) Dikutip dari Bleach manga volume 17, file _Bleach 140: Bite at the Moon_.

* * *

**Eka's note :** Gaje gak? Tau tuh, kenapa yang ada dipikiran saya malah RenByaku. Mungkin alasannya karena Byakuya secara diam-diam mendukung Renji—meski terlihat seperti memprovokasi Renji. Byakuya seperti sebuah kekuatan yang tak terlihat dan tak disadari oleh Renji namun begitu besar efeknya, seperti orang yang berdiri dibelakang namun terus memberikan support sehingga orang didepannya bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Itulah alasan mengapa saya memakai pair ini. Sebenarnya genre ini lebih ke Family, tapi kenapa nyerempet ke shounen-ai? (ngejerit stress)

Sebenarnya saya masih kurang sreg sama ceritanya. Gomen bagi readers yang merasa ada yang kurang dengan cerita ini…..

Sayonara!

**Mind to review?**


End file.
